Knight Of Acherus
The 25th Northrend Detachment’s (AKA "Knight of Acherus") primary mission involves conducting military movements in Northrend, completing missions of importance to the standing Deathlord, and gaining favors and respect in the Alliance’s constantly shifting political scene. The detachment maintains the Ebon Blade’s position and power in lands not immediately in their sights while the larger Acherus takes action on the Broken Isles. They train new death knights, and bring old knights back into the brotherhood. KoA understands the importance of teamwork, and often employs the help of the living; warlocks, necromancers, plague-shifters, farseers and others who willingly (or unwillingly) support the Ebon Blade and its goals. The Detachment’s secondary mission however, is one only known to them. The Lich King threatens the death knights with his scourge; His champion has taken control of Acherus. The Four Horsemen have returned. Slowly but surely they become the thing they broke free from all those years ago. The detachment’s work in Northrend is twofold; They will complete the Deathlord’s missions while quietly weakening the Lich King’s armies and empowering the Ebon Blade from the inside. It’s going to take might, magic, a quick wit, and strength of will to stand down the Jailor of the Damned, and the 25th has accepted the challenge. Rank and Structure KoA is made up of three “branches” that govern all activities within the organization, and players are welcome to chose whatever best fits their character’s interests. Unit 5: Military, Training, and Intelligence Knights who chose this Unit will be sent on various missions that involve a sharp sword and equally sharp wits. They are the first line of defense against those who threaten the Ebon Blade. Swift and effective, they are characters of murderous efficiency. Outside of the battlefield, they train new recruits and work on their next battle plans. Unit 6: Research and Development Necrolytes are a variation of many different talents and skills. Some create weaponry, some prefer to live the life of an alchemist, while still others raise endless armies of undead to amass against the endless Legion. This branch of KoA is often sent on missions of research and discovery from plagues to bombs and near everything in-between. If you live for adventure, this is your branch. Unit 7: Acherus Loyalists Not all who become a Knight of Acherus are entirely dead, per se. This branch of the order is sworn living supporters of the Ebon Blade and their ideals. The largest majority of political discussions and situations are present here - knights who wish to be the face of the Ebon Blade will also find themselves here. They will be active in making alliances and deals with other organizations, along with securing favors. Sub-Unit: Living Liason This unit has not been fully inducted into the guild by ritual, and thus has limited access to Acherus and her knowledge. They are called upon in times of need, such as creating portals, subjugating demons, setting traps, spying, and sharing what information they may have gathered from reconnaissance that death knights aren't suited to. Rules and Expectations IC Rules: * Represent the Ebon Blade with honor and dignity. This means: * No fighting in city limits * Stay out of Goldshire * Keep all minions stowed away while in cities/towns * Remain at your post while on detachment. OOC Rules: * Be a jerk ICly; don't be a jerk OOCly. * Speak up if something bothers you, and be willing to compromise if the situation allows it. * Keep IC and OOC separate at all times. * IC conflict is not an excuse for OOC conflict, and vice versa. * No dropping toys while other roleplayers are around or otherwise interrupting roleplay. Respect RP server immersion. * "I didn't know they were IC" is never an acceptable excuse. * OOC racism, sexism, trolling, harassment, etc. will result in insta-kick. * Keep active and do your best to get involved! Applying To The Guild All applicants must be level 70 and above, or actively working towards leveling. All potential members are welcome to find Aran in game or send him a letter and request information or a meeting. If you're looking for an easy conversation starter, KoA is a volunteer organization that has been openly advertised around Acherus and other locales; perhaps your character has picked up one of the flyers or heard one of the cryers. If you're a shy player, you're welcome to whisper me OOCly first, and me or my officers will be happy to start an interview for you. Thanks for your interest, and hope to work with you soon! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Alliance Military Guilds Category:Grand Alliance Category:Death Knights